


Surprise For Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Challenges, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Fun, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Navy Games, Paintball, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Suspicions, Suspicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has been acting like a good boy, & listened to what his doctor had told him to do, So Five-O & Commander Gutches have a surprise for the unexpected seal, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve has been acting like a good boy, & listened to what his doctor had told him to do, So Five-O & Commander Gutches have a surprise for the unexpected seal, Will he like it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett has no idea what to expect, when he gets into HQ, on that wonderful sunny morning, He was declared officially fit, & he was happy that he was doing his job, but he missed the Navy, & wished he can have both worlds again. But, He knew that he couldn't, The Former Seal was happy enough to be alive, & he owes that to his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams.

 

Meanwhile, Danny & the Five-O Team had Commander Wade Gutches on their screen, The Blond said, "Thank you so much for doing this, Sir, I mean it, Steve will be thrilled that he didn't lose the last bit of connection, that he has with the Navy", "It's my pleasure, But call me, Wade, I mean it, We are all friends now, Let's act like it", & Danny nodded, & said, "Danny, Then, You remember Chin, & Kono ?, There is our newbies, Captain Lou Grover, & Inspector Abby Dunn", They exchanged pleasantries, & Abby said, "If you would email me the details, I will go over it with your guy", Wade said with a nod, "I will do it, as soon as we get off of this call".

 

Kono said, "Also, I will check our weapons, & make sure that nothing bad happens, when we fire them", Wade nodded his approval, & said, "Great thinking, That will be very helpful", & the former SWAT Commander said, "Me & Chin will get a lay of the land, that we chose to play at", Chin nodded, & said, "Yeah, It helps to know what to expect next", Suddenly they heard footsteps, & Danny nodded to the commander on the screen to hold the call, & clicked it close.

 

Steve asked suspiciously, "What's going on here ?", "SURPRISE !!!!", The Team shouted, as they approached him. "We know how much being a seal meant to you, & that you lost it in one swoop, But we have some stuff to make you feel better", The Ex-Surfer said, as she handed him the gift bag. "You are the soul of this team, We will never forget that", Lou said, as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Chin said, "We are so proud of you that you fought back your way to us, We are ohana forever", That made Steve choked up with emotion.

 

"Thank you, Guys, You are the best, You know that right ?", Danny smiled, & said, "It's nice to hear that, & be appreciated for it, But everyone else is right, & I agree, You are the best, We love you, Babe, We have one more surprise for you", He pushed the button, & a smiling Wade Gutches appeared on the screen, & he was so glad to see that his friend was alive, & doing so well. "Steve, It's so good to see you up & looking so well, My Friend". "Great to see you too, Wade, What do I owe this pleasure of this phone call ?", Wade said, knowing how to push his buttons.

 

"Well, Me & your friends arranged a little surprise for you, So open the bag up", Steve found some gear, & paintball guns, & he was confused, "I want to see if you little shits want to take on **_Seal Team 9_** in some Navy  & Paintball games, or you chicken, McGarrett ?", Steve knew that he was being baited, so he didn't care, "I got one thing to say to you, Commander Gutches", He nodded for his ohana to jump in with him on this.

 

"Bring it on !", They exclaimed in unison, Wade smiled, & said, "Now you are talking my language, See you guys there", he said with a smile, as he signed off. "We better get those tasks done, while we are working", Abby said, & Kono said with agreement, "Yeah, Before it gets too late", Chin said, as he hugged Steve, "Welcome back, Brother", & Lou said, "It was not the same without you", & they left, giving the men some privacy. "Thank you for arranging this, Danno", Steve said, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, "How did you know ?", The Blond asked in amazement. "I know you so well, Danno, I can just tell", They shared a couple of kisses, & then went to work on their half for the case, & hoping that the day will be beautiful & not ruined.

 

The End.


End file.
